After College
by Kyoko Martinez
Summary: Summary: Kaname and Sousuke are very good friend and Sousuke has been wanting to ask Kaname out on a date but has put it aside for when he has the guts to ask her. Will Sousuke ask her or will they just remain friends for the rest of college.


**The Date **

**Kaname:**

**"Umm... Sousuke can I ask you something?"**

**Sousuke:**

**"Sure Kaname anything."**

**Kaname:**

**"Well I have been wondering?"**

**Sousuke:**

**"Yes Kaname what?"**

**Kaname:**

**"Well do you want to go on a... Date on tomorrow to the fumoffu amusement park?"**

**Sousuke:**

**"Umm... Sure okay I will go with you. Can we invite Ono D and Kyoko it would be good there dating. We can go on a trouble date with them."**

**Kaname:**

**"Well umm... I was thinking that we could go by ourselves but if you want they could come with us too I guess.**

**Sousuke:**

**"Oh well I think they can go somewhere else that day since you want to go just with me.**

**Kaname:**

**"Okay thanks well see you tomorrow."**

**Sousuke:**

**"Kaname your face is red are you sick."**

**Kaname:**

**"No it just that umm well nothing I am okay."**

**Sousuke:**

**"Well I will pick you up at 1 so we can go okay."**

**Kaname:**

**"I will pack some snacks for tomorrow okay well see you at 1 okay well bye Sousuke.**

**_Well Sousuke and Kaname walked of happy and waiting for tomorrow to come Kaname went home fix the bag she is going to put the snacks in tomorrow and what she is going to wear and Sousuke picked his clothes and got ready for tomorrow and went to bed to get a good night rest to be ready for tomorrow and Kaname got her clothes ready and took a shower and put her alarm ready for 9 in the morning._**

**9:00 in the morning**

**At Kaname's house**

**Beep beep beep beep =_=**

**Kaname:**

** "Today is the day okay I need to get the food ready and and take a quick shower and get all my clothes ready and pack the snacks.**

**At Sousuke's house**

**Beep beep beep beep =_=**

**Sousuke:**

**"Oh so tired. Wait today is the day I can't wait! I nwwd to take a shower and get my clothes ready and then go pick up kaname well it's only 9:31 I got time so I don't need to worry **

**Back at Kaname's house**

**Kaname:**

**"I need to put all of this stuff in the bag and I need to take a shower. Wait I need to get my IPod. **

**_Kaname put on Treasure by Bruno Mars_**

**Kaname:**

**_"Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling a girl like you should never feel so blue you've everything I see in my dreams I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true. I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine. Treasure, that is what you are honey you're my golden star you know you can make my wish come true if you let me treasure you if you let me treasure you"_**

**_Kaname gets out of the shower and get dress in a purple mini skirt and a pink T-shirt and black and white converse and her hair in a pony tail._**

**_Sousuke wore a white T-shirt and some black pants with black shoes _**

**Sousuke went to Kaname house and knock on the door Kaname looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:30 and ran to the door and open it to find a tall handsome man at her door way Kaname told Sousuke to come in but Sousuke was to surprised to see that beautiful women in front of him.**

**Sousuke:**

**"Wow Kaname you look so beautiful."**

**Kaname:**

**"Well Sousuke it a date what am I suppose to look like."**

**Sousuke:**

**"Well...**

**Kaname:**

**"Well we should get going. Do you mind carrying the bag for me it's pretty heavy."**

**Sousuke:**

**"Okay sure let's go."**

**Both Sousuke and Kaname walk out the door to the train station and wait till the train get there. Sousuke and Kaname get on the train sit down and then Kaname falls asleep on the train and lands on Sousuke's shoulder and then Sousuke look at Kaname and does that wakes up Kaname and they both blush.**

**What did sousuke do and what will they do next. **

**_"Well there you have it the first chapter of my new story Full Metal Panic hope you like it as much as I like typing it for you guys._**** Next Chapter:2 Date part 2 **

**_By:Kyoko Martinez_**


End file.
